


Weak

by BlackSansaStark



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, JT lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/pseuds/BlackSansaStark
Summary: JT comforts Liberty after a college birthday party gone wrong.
Relationships: Liberty Van Zandt/J. T. Yorke
Kudos: 8





	Weak

JT was trying to make his way through a crowd of drunk partiers when he heard the sniffing. It was so faint, he almost didn’t hear it over the incredibly loud music blaring in the suite. He was surprised the girls’ RA hadn’t knocked on their door yet.

Then, the sniffing got louder and he completely paused. It was coming from Liberty’s room. He opened the door and found her wiping her tears while sitting on her bed.

She didn’t notice he was there until he shut the door behind him and locked it. JT didn’t want anyone to see Liberty like this.

Liberty looked up at him, blinking through her tears, and he was really trying not to focus on how pretty her eyes looked right now.

“What’s wrong? I mean, it’s your party and you can cry if you want to, but it’s kinda sad to cry on your birthday, dontcha ya think?” JT joked, or he tried to. He sat down next to her.

She smiled sadly. “It’s hard not to cry if life sucks right now.”

“What’s wrong? Did that Damian guy hurt you?” He asked in concern.

“He tried to flirt with Manny.”

Anger boiled inside of him. He KNEW Damian was going to be a terrible date for Liberty. He tried to tell Emma and Manny to get Liberty another date, like Toby, but no they just dismissed him as a jealous bastard. Which he was, but he was proven right.

“I just wonder what’s so wrong with me. Am I that abhorrent?” Liberty asked, more to herself than him. She was no doubt thinking of all of her failed crushes and relationships. During their freshman year, she liked Sean but he was in love with Emma since he first met her at orientation. Then there was Towerz, and he cheated on her.

And then there was him...everyone knows that Liberty has been in love with him for years. She wasn’t exactly subtle about it. What no one except Toby knew was that he was in love with her too. But he pretended not to return her feelings despite it eating him up inside. The reason was rather simple. Liberty deserved a genius, a go-getter, someone whose career was going to compliment hers. Liberty was going to be a badass lawyer, a real life Annalise Keating. He...might be a radio show host in the future? He was doubting his future as a broadcasting major every day. That’s why he didn’t deserve her, but that didn’t mean other guys did.

Especially Damian. Fuck that guy.

“Don’t say that. Just because some asshole doesn’t see how amazing you are doesn’t mean you’re abhorrent,” he argued, but that just made more tears stream down her face. “Look Liberty, you’re smart, you’re a great friend, you’re passionate, and you’re beautiful. Any guy would be blessed to have you, and fuck him if he doesn’t think so.”

“Then why didn’t you want me?” She asked sharply, and he flinched. How was he going to explain himself without looking like a hypocrite?

“Well...there was Mia, and I thought I was in love with her.” Mia was probably the most beautiful girl at Degrassi University, and was definitely going to be the next supermodel. He dumped her because he started fantasizing about Liberty every time they had sex. “And Manny...” He wasn’t even sure that was a real relationship as Manny had JUST dumped Craig for the first time and was looking for a rebound. They never even had sex, and he knew it was because she accidentally saw his dick before they dated and was not impressed. “And Paige....” Paige liked him as a friend but made it clear that friends were all they were ever going to be.

He bit his lip and decided to just come out with it. “What do you see in me, anyway? I’m not smart like Toby, or a muscle guy like Sean. I’m just me. You deserve better than that, Liberty.”

“I don’t want them, I want you,” Liberty said, getting close to him, and then her lips were on his.

He barely had time to register that she tasted like cinnamon before she pulled away awkwardly.

“I‘ve been in love with you for four years,” she said, looking away shyly. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.

“You know, it’s your twenty second birthday and I haven’t given you your gift yet,” he said. He knows what he has to do. “You know what that is?”

“What?”

He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, then on her nose, and then on each of her cheeks. “Birthday kisses,” he answered smoothly, grinning widely.

JT then leaned over and kissed her deeply, pushing her down onto her bed and falling on top of her. Her lips were so soft, so light, so perfect against his own. Letting out a moan, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. He felt her run her hands along his back.

He pulled apart from her, and peppered her neck, throat, and collarbone with wet kisses. He decided to nip at her skin, enjoying how heavy she was starting to breathe.

“I have fourteen more kisses to give you, Libby, but your dress is blocking the places I want to kiss. Can you take your dress off for me, Liberty Van Zandt?” He purred seductively against her ear.

Liberty answered, by pulling herself up and off the bed. She turned around and gestured for him to do it, himself.

JT couldn’t even begin to describe his excitement.

——————————————————————————-

Two hours later, the party was over and Manny had kicked everyone out of the suite. She had cleaned some of the suite, and put Liberty’s birthday cake in the mini fridge.

But JT and Liberty were still going at it, and it was starting to really get on her nerves. Sure, she was happy for Liberty that her dream guy was obviously returning her feelings now but considering that she just dumped Craig, the absolute last thing she wanted to hear was another couple having amazing birthday sex.

She raised the volume on the TV in their common room higher, attempting to drown them out. It was starting to work.

Then even louder moans erupted from Emma’s room. Sean’s name was being repeatedly cried out, and soon JT’s was too. It was like a horrifying concert was being played.

Manny got up and left the suite in disgust.

Roommates were the absolute worst sometimes.


End file.
